The Doctor and Amy in Australia
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: "Why would I get back, you idiot?" she called as The Doctor ran sillily to her. "I was talking about California because I love the beaches. We're AT a beach. I'm not getting back in."


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who, The Doctor, Amy, Australia (which I actually dislike...and don't hate me if that's your country because it's irrational and just because all I know about it is like H20: Just Add Water...), or anything else of any concern!

So I'm writing again! This is all tonight but two nights in a row is amazing! Even if I took eight months off... Yeah...

I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Amelia Pond paced back and forth across the TARDIS's control room, pausing every few seconds to look at The Doctor not without contempt. "I don't know!" she exclaimed multiple times, but he just shook his head.<p>

The Doctor was, at times and in general, ridiculous. Of course, everyone knew that he was ridiculous from his bow tie to his fezzes to his messy hair. But right now, Amy though he was being particularly and stubbornly ridiculous.

Finally, after easily ten minutes of Amy's pacing, The Doctor stepped in front if her and, exasperated, said, "Do you need a hint or something?"

Amy rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "You tell me, 'We're at a place you'll really like and if you guess what if is, we'll go,' and you think I'll just get it with one thought and a million of your weird facial expressions?"

The Doctor shrugged. "My facial expressions aren't bad, are they? Well, anyway, it's very nice here. Nice, I say with indication. Really a very nice place."

Amy rolled her eyes again and didn't take her hands off of her hips. "Doctor-"

"Okay, fine!" The Doctor held up his hands. "It's somewhere you talked about recently. Really nice as in the weather. Breezy, or so you say, but I don't know if that's true."

There was a silence over the TARDIS for approximately a second, before Amy gasped and exclaimed, "No! No you did not! Tell me I'm right!"

The Doctor frowned and glanced at her, then said uncertainly, "You're right? The only thing is, you haven't said your answer yet."

Amy gave The Doctor her biggest glare, then squealed in a rather un-Amy-ish way, "California!" And with that, she rushed to the door of the TARDIS, flinging it open to unbelievable sunlight.

But The Doctor ran after her. "No, no!" he called, straightening his bow tie as he ran onto the sand outside of the TARDIS. "Amy, it isn't California! Get back in the TARDIS!"

Amy, who was about twenty feet ahead of him, spun around. "Why? What is it?" she yelled, perhaps unnecessarily loudly.

"It's Australia!" The Doctor gestured to the TARDIS, but Amy's third eye roll was visible even from that far away.

"Why would I get back, you idiot?" she called as The Doctor ran sillily to her. "I was talking about California because I love the beaches. We're _AT_ a beach. I'm not getting back in."

"But you didn't guess!" The Doctor protested. "The agreement was you'd guess!"

Amy didn't even bother answering. She just turned around and walked determinedly forward, towards a visible crowd of people by a waterfront not far from where they stood. A beach was surrounding them—the TARDIS was only hidden by trees.

The Doctor ran after her and slowed when he reached her side. "What are you doing?" he asked in his same protesting tone. "People come to Australia to look at the sights and stuff. Where are you going?"

Amy tilted her head and gave The Doctor a firm look. "I don't care what other people come for. I came for the beach. And I intend to go there."

The Doctor looked rather longingly at the beautiful trees, sand, and sky surrounding them, and continued, "What's so great about the beach? It hasn't got anything."

Amy rolled her eyes yet again, turned away from The Doctor, and finished in a rather fiery tone, "There's fun, parties, and people who aren't all 'I'm destroying the planet' and 'I'm an alien.' I don't think it needs to have anything more."

She turned to face The Doctor again and gave him a kind of flirty look. "And besides, I, for one, wonder what you look like in a swimsuit."

Then she giggled and dragged The Doctor forward, ignoring his obviously confused and horrified look.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? I hope so! (I'm never getting rid of that!)<p>

Please review but only if you want because I don't want to pressure you! Have a good day and I roll because IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!⭐️! I'm 14! And if it's randomly your birthday too then comment because we're birthday buddies! Yay!

Linley =)


End file.
